comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Roberto Reyes (Earth-7214)
History When Robbie was 13, and his brother Gabe was 8, their parents planned to take them to Disney Land for the first time, having only recently pulled together enough money to be able to live comfortably. However, during the drive, a gang shoot-out started, and the car was sprayed with bullets, killing Robbie's parents, Alberto and Juliana, and severely injuring both Robbie and Gabe. Of the two surviving Reyes family members, Robbie had the least severe injuries, and was able to walk about the hospital the next day, although with a lot of pain. But Gabe quickly found out one of the bullets shattered part of his spine, and despite extensive surgery, had no control over the motor functions of his legs. Gabe and Robbie were put into a group home that specialised in parents orphaned by gang violence, with the idea being they understand each other. Robbie took care of Gabe, and helped him come to terms with his newfound diability. After turning 16, Robbie learned to drive, and not long after gaining his license learned that he'd inherited a car from his father, which had originally belonged to his uncle. He began to drive around the city, trying his best to avoid gang areas, and one day was challenged to a drag race, with a prize of $100. Figuring it was worth a shot, Robbie accepted and, due to a blown out tyre on the opponent's car, won the race, and $100. Realising he could make money to help Gabe, he continued to drag race, and while sometimes he'd lose money, he made a lot more than he lost. Upon turning 18, Robbie officially inherited his parent's money, a fair portion of which, he used to buy their childhood home, and he kept himself and Gabe funded using the remaining inheritance and winnings from his drag races. The Rider One night, during the grand final of a drag race tournament, Robbie was basically guaranteed victory after getting far ahead of the rest of the competitors. However, one of the competing drivers was one of the leaders of the Dogs of Hell street gang, and was currently in second place. To ensure their leader's victory, some of the gang members waiting near the finish line open fired on Robbie's car, bursting the tyres, tearing apart the engine, and killing Robbie almost instantly. As the police and ambulances arrived at the scene, Robbie found himself bursting awake, with searing pain all over his body. Both him and his car burst into flames, with Robbie's flesh being burnt from his body, and his skeleton transforming into a more demonic form, made of what felt like metal. Robbie lost control of his body, and got into his car, which miraculously fixed itself, and began driving. He soon tracked down the gang leader who ended up winning the race, and burnt him alive, along with his entire house. He tore the gang leader's skull from the body, and dropped it onto the driveway as he left, so that the police would know it was a murder, and not an accidental house fire. Robbie returned home, reverted to human form, and woke up the next day assuming it was a dream. But while he was showering, he realised he had ash all over his body, and began to freak out, which started to trigger his transformation into the Ghost Rider again, and his flesh began to burn away. After an initial freak out, he managed to calm down, and his flesh returned, with nothing but a thin layer of ash to give away that anything had happened. After Gabe had left for school, Robbie looked into his mirror, and attempted to trigger the transformation again. Seeing his face burn away, leaving nothing but a flaming skull, he recognised it from the media coverage of the infamous Ghost Rider from several years before, and although calming down enough to reverse the partial transformation, still remained panicked enough for somebody who had just realised they were now one of the 'Spirits of Vengeance'. Deciding that LA's gangs needed to be cleaned up (wiped out), Robbie decided to use his new role as a Spirit of Vengeance to get vengeance for all the people that had their lives ruined by the gangs, primarily for his brother. He began by following known members of the Dogs of Hell gang that had 'killed' him days ago, and found the gang's hideout. He began by creating a ring of fire around the warehouse, then entered, and began slaughtering the gang members. However, Robbie suddenly realised the horror of what he was doing, and found part of his mind pushing him to continue. He figured out that his new Ghost Rider powers had come with some (murderious) new temptations. Deciding he needed some time to properly find his place in his newfound perception of the world, he backed off, and after leaving the warehouse reverted to human form and called the police, so they can arrest the surviving gang members. Hyde and Seek Acknowledging that there's something wrong with him, Robbie decided to find one of the other Ghost Riders for help controlling the murderous urges. He asked a close friend of his from school if she could take care of Gabe for a few days, and knowing he would be safe, left to follow talk of sightings of a Ghost Rider in south Mexico. He used his own Ghost Rider form to scare the border security into letting him through, and made his way to the town where the other Ghost Rider had last been sighted. Shortly after arriving, he stepped out of his car, and once again entered his Ghost Rider form, demanding to see the other Ghost Rider, and using his pyrokinetic abilities to create a fiery skull in the sky as a sort of beacon. He entered a bar and (in human form) began drinking, waiting for any signs that another Ghost Rider had arrived. Around an hour later, he suddenly heard screaming, and turned Ghost Rider again, to the horror of the others drinking at the bar, and stepped outside to meet the other. He was surprised to see the Ghost Rider before him was a woman, having never heard of a female Spirit of Vengeance. She asked Robbie what he wanted, figuring he was the one that had summoned her, and he admitted he needed help controlling the dark thoughts plaguing him. She began to leave, feeling he was a waste of her time, but he fell to his knees an begged for help, not wanting to give in to his dark side. She agreed to help him, sympathising with his struggle, which she had gone through herself. She agreed, under the condition that he helped her in her own mission. He agreed, as long as he didn't have to murder anybody, given that was the point of wanting to seek help, which she accepted, and introduced herself as Alejandra. That night, Alejandra explained that Ghost Riders have the gift of the 'Penance Stare', which allowed them to inflict all the pain their target has inflicted on others back at them. She told Robbie that if a Ghost Rider was to undergo the Penance Stare themselves, it would show them all the pain the spirit possessing them had caused too, and feeling and seeing that would help Robbie to understand the urges he was getting. They both transformed into their Ghost Rider forms and Robbie stared into her eye sockets, causing him to feel intense hits and slashes all over his body, and strong feelings of both depression and rage. He then began to have flashes of memories, some his, but most of them not. He saw 'his' reflection in the mirror behind somebody being decapitated. He recognised the face as that of his uncle, who had died when he was a child. Once Alejandra ended the Penance Stare, Robbie realised his body was severely damaged, although healing ridiculously quickly. He revealed to Alejandra that the soul inhabiting his body was that of his uncle, who he now knew was a serial killer, that had made some kind of deal with a devil to avoid hell. Alejandra told Robbie that his uncle's soul must have latched onto something to remain in the mortal realm, that must have been near him when he died. Robbie deduced that it was his car that had been possessed, because it was the only thing right by him that he hadn't bought recently, and he didn't know how the car came to be owned by his dad, only now realising it was his uncle's. Alejandra told Robbie that now that he knew who the soul was, he should be able to initiate contact, and come to a compromise of co-habitation. Robbie said he doesn't want co-habitation, he wanted the soul gone altogether, since he'd never thought of hunting gang members or seeking vengeance until it was bonded to him, and he doesn't feel like he is himself anymore. This is when he learned that the spirit entering his body is the only thing that saved his soul from damnation, and ridding himself of it would remove the anchor, causing his soul to be damned as it was supposed to. She told him that the Ghost Rider form is a hellish embodiment of the dark soul inside of him, and was what was keeping him alive, so he needed to learn to control it, or have it push him to become evil. The following day, Robbie followed Alejandra through the Mexican desert, eventually coming to a large, seemingly abandoned building in the middle of nowhere. Upon entering, Robbie realised it was a refuge, and was full of people with nowhere else to go. Alejandra revealed that it was a refuge for people who had been experimented on by Hyde, a morally corrupt scientist working to create a 'superpower drug'. She wanted his help in taking down Hyde, as he had plagued the southern regions of Mexico, treating it as a testing ground before rolling out the drug in more populated areas. Seeing the horrific mutations it had caused in all the people in the refuge, Robbie decided he had to help, even though he had doubts about his self-control at the time. Alejandra explained that Hyde (Real name Calvin Zabo) had appeared two years before, and began selling his 'Hyde Pills' to people, which caused them to gain superhuman strength, and caused rapid muscle growth, which he had assured would be temporary, but in most cases not every part of the body reverted to normal, leaving the horrific growths the people of the refuge were suffering from. Some of the people who suffered this side effect began to disappear, and word got out about it, causing people with the deformities to flee. Alejandra had sensed the thirst for vengeance many of them had, and brought as many as she could together in the abandoned building that was now their refuge. She showed Robbie all the information she had collected on Hyde, who had dropped off the radar a couple months prior to Robbie's arrival, and that she was currently trying to work out where he was hiding. While examining the plotted disappearances, Robbie heard a voice in the back of his head telling him to remove all the kidnappings from more than a month ago, which he did, and without all the clutter saw that the latest incidents form a skull-like shape on the map, with a single outlying incident at the centre. The two Ghost Riders acknowledged it was obviously intentional on Hyde's part, and that it was intended to be a trap, as Alejandra had begun intervening a little over a month ago. They left for the site of the outlier, leaving scorch marks across the landscape. His Streets Strange Legends Powers & Abilities '''Ghost Rider Form': Robbie can enter a supernatural form, which burns away most of his flesh, and transforms his skeleton into a more demonic appearance, made of a metal-like substance. * Superhuman Strength: His strength far exceeds the levels of any human. Although Robbie's limits are currently unknown, previous Ghost Riders have gone head-to-head with Asgardians and stood a chance. * Superhuman Speed: In Ghost Rider form, Robbie can run up to about 90mp/h. * Superhuman Durability: His Ghost Rider form is near-indestructible, due to the metal-like substance that it's made of. * Healing Factor: In the event that his durability isn't enough to stop damage, he heals incredibly quickly. If he hasn't finished healing when he reverts to human form, the injuries remain, and he heals at a normal human rate. * Pyrokinesis: He is able to control the flames that surround his body, and to a lesser extent general flames around him. He can also infuse hellfire into objects (such as chains), making them more effective in battle. Equipment Hell Charger: A modified 1969 Dodge Charger that Eli Morrow's soul was bound to upon his death, and so has similar supernatural properties to Robbie Reyes, its current owner and driver. It is immune to most weapons, and repairs itself near-instantaneously anyway. Robbie stores weapons inside the car for when he enters his Ghost Rider form, for easy access. When it enters its 'Hell Charger' form, it can drive much faster than most cars ever created. Trivia * Robbie Reyes is my favourite Ghost Rider, so he's the one being featured in this universe. The other incarnations (Johnny Blaze, Danny Ketch and Alejandra Jones) all exist in this universe, although not all are necessary 'alive' anymore. Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Males Category:Murderers Category:Criminals Category:Driving Category:Alternate Form Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Earth-7214